The present invention relates to a height-adjustable backrest assembly and, more particularly, to a height-adjustable backrest assembly with improved adjusting convenience and enhanced operational stability.
A backrest separate from a seat is generally connected by a connecting member to the seat. The connecting member is substantially L-shaped and includes a first end fixed to the backrest and a second end fixed to the seat or a base, mounting the backrest behind the seat. However, users having different heights lay against the backrest at different locations. Specifically, the backrest can not provide lying comfort for various users.
To mitigate the above disadvantage, height adjusting mechanisms have been proposed to allow the backrest to move upward/downward relative to the connecting member, and the backrest is then fixed by bolts after the height adjustment. However, such height adjusting mechanism are inconvenient to operate and can not reliably fix the backrest in place.